gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Johnny Coaleaston/What.... what is England now?
February 20, 1745 To my fellow Britons, In my life, many things are unclear. Many. But one thing is clear. Britain is a bloody mess. I'm not going to go all out here and claim that "I can make Britain better" because I can't. But I do hope this message gets to some of the people it is directed towards. Every corner, every where that I look, two of the three High Commanding Officers are in heated debate, an understatement, and can't agree even on the colour of an orange. Faye is strongly disliked towards many inferior officers and men, and Goldtimbers, while liked by many, is making a very large fool of himself right now, Both of those men I feel strongly for, and have risen under them. But for Heaven's sakes, can you not just shut up? You fight more against each other then you do the enemy. Funny thing, though: the war is over, apparently. The war with Spain, at least. You two alone might, in the end, cause what, a FOURTH civil war in England? There are about ten minutes every week that are the most bloody hastled of my life. When our leader, the King, comes. Chat is filled with people speaking over the other, trying to get his or her word in. Well guess what? We are all friggin' cry babies. John has enough to deal with in real life, now we're fillin' his plate with crap here. Imagine yourself in his position, oh, wait, you can't, because its so hard for him that its impossible for us to envision in our soft hearted, fragile heads what he goes through. I don't mean any offense, just sayin'. Lets try to figure stuff on our own for once in a while, eh? He's gone. Sven Daggersteel left us. He will be missed by all. But only a couple of us will be missed by him. He was my best soldier, and I have never seen a man more adept at fighting then he. But more than that, much more than that, he was my friend. He taught me without words that to have a friendship, you must make the effort to keep that friendship. He taught me that rank is nothing in the scheme of things, if you need a rank to fight for your country, then you better find another, because there should be pride enough in bringing victory to your country, you should not need it from rank. Sven, I shall miss you dearly, as I wish you will miss me likewise. Mallace, Mallace, Mallace, Mallace.... you must be very stressed as a High Commanding Officer, with your two co-HCOs constantly arguing. I salute you for putting up with this, and further more, not whining to the King about it. It takes courage for a man to stop disputes on his own, when they could be very easliy ended by a man of superior authority. In this last paragraph, I'm not sayin' anything against France, but uh... Benjy does'nt roleplay anymore, Jack Bluehawk is practically inactive, Marie is inactive to my extent of knoweledge, I mean... they need a new friggin' monarch. And I don't want to seem power hungry here, but I wish it was me. I honestly do. IF England continues at the rate it's going, then it will be a chaotic mess soon, unless it already is. So if there is an election or whatever for France's control, then count me in. All in all, I had to get my feelings out here. Hope you hear me out. '' '' Category:Blog posts